


Dancing in the Rain

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Parker dance in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

Prompt: Dance  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer  
Pairings: Parker/Eliot Spencer

Eliot was resisting being pulled out the front door of his apartment building. Parker wanted him to dance in the rain with her. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would want to get soaking wet for no real reason.  
The thief, taking advantage of the hitters momentary thoughtfulness, gave a sharp tug on his hand and he stumbled out into the downpour.  
"Dance with me El!" She looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes and… damnit his will melted like putty in her hands.  
"Fine, but we're going to dance my way then." What the hell, he was already soaked anyway.  
She nodded her ascent, and he began repositioning her. He clasped her hands behind his neck and settled his on her hips, pulling her small, delicate bodies into his solid one. He smiles as their foreheads rest together and rain pours down their faces.  
Now this type of dancing in the rain, she could do.


End file.
